<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they were Roommates by I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583714">And they were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers/pseuds/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers'>I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, And Cavetown, Aromantic/asexual Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is a little ooc bc I project-, Everyone will have an appearance I swear I just need time-, Fluff and Crack, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I like the block men, M/M, Multi, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, This fic makes no sense but oh well, and they were ROOMMATES, hes a white enderman come at me, i have no idea what im doing, writing is hard sorry if this looks bad-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers/pseuds/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collage AU with crack fluff and more! I'm not a very experienced writer so i'm always looking for some tips! I hope you enjoy and stay safe out there!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its the beginning of the year for Technoblade I guess its time he goes to check out him dorm....I wonder what his roommates will be like......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno dragged his final boxes into the dorm which was still empty, He had picked a medium room because he didn't want to be the dick who picked the biggest room and then went<br/>
“Well first come first serve” Techno personally hated those types of people and hoped his roommates weren't like that. Techno choose function over looks so he had a simple bookshelf with some of his books like “The Art of War by Sun Zu” he also had a black skull on the top of the bookshelf he didn't know why but he really liked it. He had a simple desk that Phill had given him. It was weird going to a college where your Dad was a professor,<br/>
Techno shrugged it off and unloaded the last of his personal belongings. He was hanging up the final poster with some anti-government art he had found on Amazon when he heard the door open. Technos ears flicked as he turned and peered out of his room. A boy around his age was carrying one too many boxes and stumbled into the dorm, a boy falling and some jewelry and other small things went spiraling across the floor “ah shit..” The kid who seemed to be british swore. Techno walked out of his room awkwardly to go help his new doormat “H-hey let me help” The british person placed the rest of the boxes down “o-oh thank you” they seemed normal the only thing that stood out on them were the dark sunglasses they wore. They were also probably caught off guard by Technos…..rather unique looks. Techno helped put the accessories away<br/>
“Im Technoblade by the way….w-what's your name?” oh boy techno was awful at social interaction<br/>
“Oh Im Eret nice to meet you!” The person which Techno now knew to be Eret smiled at him. Techno nodded then looked behind him to see a crown with multi-colored gems to the side<br/>
“Is this yours?” Techno picked up the crown to examine it<br/>
“O-oh! Yes that's mine haha” Eret laughed awkwardly Techno let out a small smile as he gestured to his own crown “Hey that's fun we match” Eret grinned and laughed as he took back his rainbow crown “Yeah I guess we do!” He placed it back on as he fixed his sunglasses. Techno did not question why he was wearing sunglasses indoors because he had seen weirder things. Techno picked up the box and glanced around the rather bare apartment area. </p><p>The dorms worked that there were 2 different “Dorm” areas on each floor the one Techno and Eret were on could fit 4 people, had 2 baths, and a kitchen/chill space. They were Dorm 1-B then the dorm next to them was 2-B if you took the elevator down there was another space below them with dorm 1-A and 2-A. Techno knew that his brother Wilbur was in Dorm 1-A but didnt know who he was sharing it with. </p><p>Techno snapped back to reality when Eret began speaking again “So where did you get your crown from if I may ask? Y-you don't have to share of course!” Eret asked as he picked up another box and began to move it to the room next to Technos<br/>
“Oh...It's actually was the one thing my birth parents left me before…..” Technos voice wavered at the end as he thought of his old home and his birth parents which he was separated from at a young age. “O-oh im so sorry for bringing it up, mine was from my brother before….My parents k-kicked me out when I came out as B-bi” Eret looked up at him awkwardly as if looking for a reaction Techno blinks at them and shrugged “You are who you are and if your parents didnt accept you then they are very stupid and if they try and do anything I will punch them” Eret laughed<br/>
“Thank you I really appreciate that” they smiled “I'm going to unpack in the room next to your ok?”<br/>
“Oh yeah thats ok”<br/>
“Ok thanks for the help see you soon Techno!”<br/>
Eret disappeared into their room to decorate as Techno settled into the dorm chill area and turned on the TV and picked up his sketchbook on the table and began to sketch some dogs. Techno liked dogs, they were his favorite animals. He was sketching when he heard the door swing open around 15 minutes later. Techno turned to the door and looked at the newest member of the dorm. The person had an over sized green on which would be normal if it weren't for the white smiley face mask they had covering their face. Techno raised an eyebrow at the newcomer as they looked away. “Hey” The man in the mask said calmly as he looked around the dorm area “Well hey this place actually looks pretty nice!” he placed some boxes near the kitchen counter “I'm Dream'' The man now labeled as “Dream” walked over to Techno “Were roommates apparently, nice to meet you!” Dream stuck out his hand. He wore finger less black gloves “I'm Techno”<br/>
“Nice to meet you! Are we the first ones here?” Techno shook his head as Eret walked out the room and paused to look at Dream “Um…..Hello there your another one of my roommates correct?”<br/>
“Ah yup thats me im Dream nice to meet you”<br/>
Eret smiled warmly “I'm Eret pleased to meet you. I need to go grab some stuff from my Car but it was nice meeting you Dream” Eret waved as they walked off out of the Dorm<br/>
“So which rooms aren't taken?” Dream questioned as he looked at the four rooms<br/>
“The two ones on the left are open” Dream nodded and glanced into the room across from Technos “I'll take this on if its alright” Techno shrugged<br/>
“Sounds good to me. Do you need any help unpacking?”<br/>
Dream shook his head “Nope but thanks for asking I think i'll probably be able to do it pretty fast!” Techno could feel Dream smiling from behind his mask as he picked up the rest of his boxes and moved them in. By the time Eret got back from there car Dream was already completely unpacked<br/>
“How in the world did you even unpack that fast?” Techno glanced over at Dream who was drink a sprite on the couch across from him “I speedran unpacking duh” Techno rolled his eyes<br/>
“Yeah yeah” Techno looked over at the TV as he thought about living in the Dorm. His roommates seemed calm so maybe it wouldn't be……<br/>
The door to the dorm flung open as someone with curly Ram horns and a yankees hat came in yelling about something</p><p>Maybe Techno had spoken too soon…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>